Utilisateur:Loulouduck
Ma présentation thumb| Je trouve que [[Catmembert est très bien dessiné.]]thumb|C'est moi Loulouduck !thumb| [[Balthazar Picsou fait par Don Rosa pour ses 60 ans !]] PICSOUMAN (mon profil sur le forum de Picsouman) Bonjour je suis Loulouduck, Je me suis inscrite sur le forum de Picsouman, le forum des fans de Picsou, le forum du journal de Mickey et le forum des fans de Mickey et de Picsou (voir plus haut : mon site web). Je connais Picsou & cie depuis 2 ans environ. Avant, je connaissais (vers 7 ans environ)mais je n'aimais pas (honte à moi). J'ai le plaisir de m'inscrire sur Picsou Wiki grâce à Nono007 et d'autres membres du forum Picsouman. Vous pouvez voir les photos de ma collection ici Comme vous pouvez le voir elle est très variée, et voici ma collection sur Inducks . Je possède à ce jour 145 Le Journal de Mickey et 31 Picsou Magazine, ''je possèdes diverses choses aussi ( ''manuel des castors juniors, la Dynastie Donald Duck, figurines, Super Picsou geant, ''et quelques ''Mickey parade Géant...) Et je suis contente d'avoir 1580 points de succès et d'être classée n 8 sur Picsou Wiki. J'ai créé, à ce jour, 20 pages (bientôt 21...) ! Je compte rapporter des informations sur Picsou Wiki et faire des pages sur des histoires de Carl Barks, surnomé par ses fans : l'homme des canards. Mes dernières acquisitions Mon père étant prof de français, il a acompagné ses élèves en voyage scolaire à New-York. Il y était déjà allé l'an dernier mais il ne m'avait pas trouvé de magazine dans un marchand de journaux ni de livre dans une librairie car il n'y a pas beaucoup de librairies à New-York et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver une librairie. (Voir mon commentaire dans cette page : Uncle $crooge. Bref, passons, il y est retourné cette année et il m'a trouvé le tome 2 de Donald Duck "a christmas for shacktown" by Carl Barks et le tome 3 Uncle $crooge "only a poor old man" by carl barks. ''Ce qui est bien car comme j'ai ces histoires en français, je vais pouvoir comparer la version française et anglaise. C'est en fait un peu l'équivalent de la dynastie donald duck puisqu'il y a aussi les textes explicatifs. Les wikis et moi Picsou Wiki Mes projets sur Picsou Wiki Je compte créer des pages sur le projet Carl Barks; des pages "histoire" en particulier et aussi des pages "personnage" ou "lieu". Pour les pages histoire, quand j'ai l'histoire en question dans la dynastie donald duck, je recopie le texte explicatif sur l'histoire an rajoutant bien sûr le modèle (cette partie contient du texte parue dans la dynastie donald duck etc...). Il m'arrive aussi de créer des pages histoire d'autres auteurs. Je compte aussi participer au projet interview de Simswiki. J'ai déjà commencé à imaginer quelques questions : •Comment avez-vous connu Picsou et son univers ? •Souvenez-vous de la première histoire de Picsou que vous avez lu ? •Pourriez-vous dire quel est votre personnage préféré dans l’univers de Picsou & cie ? •Quel est l’histoire que vous avez écrite et que vous préférez ? •Avez-vous déjà inventé un nouveau canard anthropomorphe ? •Depuis quel âge voulez-vous faire ce métier ? Je modifie aussi des pages pour y rajouter des liens, des informations ou pour corriger des fautes d'ortographe. Mes fonctions sur Picsou Wiki Depuis le premier mars 2013, j'ai été nommé rollback et je remercie tous les administrateurs d'avoir voté pour et de m'avoir félicité. (Voir cette page pour plus d'information : http://fr.picsou.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:17386) Et depuis hier, j'ai eu la grande surprise de voir que j'étais administratrice ! Je remercie encore tous les administrateurs et Grandfan de m'avoir accordé cette promotion. (Pour plus d'informations, voir ici : http://fr.picsou.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:19248) Les autres Wiki et moi Le wiki réponse Je participe de temps à autre au wiki réponse en répondant à des questions. J'ai déjà créé une page-question, mais on ne m'a pas répondu. Le wiki Walt Disney J'y ai fait de toutes petites modifications par exemple sur la page Picsou ou Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Le wiki le journal d'un dégonflé J'ai créé ce wiki car j'aime bien le film et les livres "Le journal d'un dégonflé". Pour l'instant il est un peu à l'anbandon. J'ai créé quelques pages pas très complete. J'ai créé les pages... 1 -Piquenique party; 2 -Donald donne une leçon de cerf-volant; 3 -Un renne pour Noël; 4 -Graine de star; 5 -Voulez-vous acheter une île ?; 6 -Bibi Sam; 7 -Pas de Noël sans Noël !; 8 -La piste aux bolides; 9 -L'éclair de génie !; 10 -Le mur de la discorde; 11 -La machine qui sait tout; 12 -Promesses glissantes; 13 -Sur les traces de Super Duflair !; 14 -Le vent du succès; 15 -Claudette Colvert; 16 -La maison idéale; 17 -K.O. sur canoë; 18 -La grande pyramide; 19 -Nerf-volant; 20 -L'Île flottante. Autres informations sur moi Comme personnages, j'aime bien Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck car ils veulent toujours aider Onc'Picsou et Onc'Donald et souvent quand Picsou, Donald et Riri, Fifi et Loulou partent en aventure, c'est toujours ces trois canards qui résolvent les problèmes ou qui trouvent le trésor (la preuve, j'ai choisi ce nom : Loulouduck). J'aime Donald car il ne se décourage jamais. Et bien sûr, j'aime aussi Picsou pour son sens de l'argent (la preuve, je l'ai comme avatar). J'aime aussi Catmembert le chat de Donald qui déteste Popop. Comme jeu vidéo j'aime Cut the Rope. Mes auteurs préférés sont : *1. Carl Barks ; *2. Don Rosa ; *3. Marco Rota. *4. William Van Horn J'adore les chats comme Catmembert. J'adore les illusions d'optiques. Et mes histoires préférées sont : Quel cadeau pour Noël ? '' de Carl Barks, Qui veut gagner des millions ? de Carl Barks, Perdus dans les Andes (Lost in the Andes en vo) de Carl Barks et Oublie ça de Don Rosa. Et pour finir ma présentation voici mes musiques préférées : *Les Ramones ; * OTH (ils ont fait une chanson qui s'appelle : Le rap des Rapetou ) * Money, money, money ici *La chanson du groupe flogging molly, j'aime en particulier Selfish man À bientôt ! Loulouduckthumb|C'est le mois des poissons ! thumb|304px|Vous-pouvez vous inscrire sur ce forum (dont je suis administratrice avec Supergrandfan) ! En ce moment nous sommes entrain de créer un magazine : "l'écho du Calisota" ! Vous pouvez nous aider à le créer en vous inscrivant sur : http://fandemickeyetpicsou.forums-gratuits.fr/ Merci de votre aide !